News! Wait what!
by Moonlit-NightStars
Summary: Rose Left to find Dimitri, 20 years later no one has heard from her, 3 new kids show up, that look oddly like them? Wait who Chris? Lissa Queen? Who's Toby and what does he want with Chris? way better then it sound. plz read
1. Chapter 1

Chris Pov

They were making us all come into the gym, there's rumors saying were going because there are three new kids, and something for the guardians that fight and or fought for us. I couldn't care. I walked into the gym my long time girl friend Sara was in fount of me dragging me by the hand.

I know she's only with me because my title, my mom is Vasilisa Dragomir the new Queen, my fathers Christian Ozera well Christian Dragmir he toke her name because her parents died and she was the last Dragmir. I'm Christopher Dragmir, I guess I look good or that's what they all tell me. I have my mom's hair and my dad's eyes along with his face. Not that I care its hard dealing with people, some don't want to be near me because my dad's parent turned Strigoi willing. Other want to be close because like my mom im a spirit user and like I said the name and looks.

My mom's best friend and would have been Guardian, Rosemarie Hathaway, disappeared after the school was attack and they went on a mission to save some of the students that the Strigoi captured. She apparently went after her mentor Dimitri Belikov, who was said to have turned Strigoi. No one knows what happened or the real story… my mom even doesn't, she said that she never knew Rose, that's what they called her, was even in love…No one knows what happened and no one will, they found Rosemarie's blood, a pool of it, so they think she's either died or Strigoi…

"Chris! We're going to be late!" my girlfriend Sara broke me out of my thoughts. I gave her a smile and grabbed her hand and continued walking down the hallway. When we finally got to the gym it was packed every body was there from every grades. I quickly found a seat next to my friend Aden, who is my cousin, Sara sat on my right. "Hello, I'd like to say thank you for coming, and we'd like to welcome three new students" Headmistress Kirova said, as a girl with long (when I say long I mean down to her knees long) brown hair, she had dark eyes, she was about 5'5 and I got to say she was hot, then came another girl who unlike the first had blond hair and green eyes she was 5'4 she was pretty but not as much as the first… next came a guy who looked like the first girl but with shorter hair and a lot more muscles, he looks about 6'2.

"This is Artemis Mia Vasillisa Mason, Athens Janine Mason, and Apollo Christian Adrian Edward Mason" Kirova finished. The whole time all I was think was what the fucks with the names? Just as I finished this thought a kids in a grade lower then mine yelled "What?!?" I saw the big guy um Apollo give a sigh. Before coming up and taking the mica from Kirova.

"We we're named after Greek Gods… well our first names any way… Apollo is the God of music, prophecies, poetry, and archery. Also said to be the god of light and truth. Is associated with the sun. Also referred to as the most beautiful of the gods. He is Artemis's twin brother, and son of Zeus. His symbols are the bow, lyre, and laurel." He stated before handing it to the girl the hot one with the really long brown hair.

"Artemis is the Goddess of the hunt and wild things, and the moon. Protector of the dewy young. She became associated with the moon. Apollo is her twin brother. Her symbols are the bow, dogs, and deer." She spoke softly but firm. She handed it to the next girl who toke it with a nod

."Athens is the Goddess of wisdom, warfare, handicrafts and reason. Sister of Ares, and is the daughter of Zeus. Sprung from Zeus's head in full body armor. She is the wisest of the gods. Her symbols are the aegis, owl, and olive tree." She sang happily. Everyone stared "Um what about your middle names?" Aden asked boldly. "There our Mother's friends…" Athens trialed off, "You don't have to call us Athens, Apollo and Artemis; we go by nicknames as well." Apollo said with his husky voice. "I go by Dot…" Artemis said. "My brother goes by Ollie… Athens goes by MJ…" Artemis said. Everybody nodded well I doubt everyone did, they all got off stage and walked over to three empty seat witch happened to be in front of me.

Kirova watched them sit before going back to where they left the mica. "Know the other reason we have you here is because we have some guests, we have Guardians from all over here to talk and tell you there story." Stated, before giving the mica to a lanky, skinny guy with short hair…wow I wonder if he's any good.

"Hello I'm Guardian Norm, My charge is Robert Dashkov. Now I'm going to tell you a story from when I was still a student at this Academy. Back when the Strigoi broke in, I was told to go up stairs and watch who was there with five others one of them being Rosemarie Hathaway." Right away the three new kids head shot up. "Not five minutes standing there she tells me to watch the window. At first I didn't understand she was already watching the window. But I didn't argue she had more experience, so I watched the window and was amazed when I saw she stared to climb out of it. I quickly rushed over to see what she was doing, and what I saw amazed me she was already running across the field towards the church. So I went back and stood waiting… when Eddie Castile started to head down cause we heard something fighting." Ollie, Dot, and MJ were leaning forward.

"We fallowed thinking we could find a way to help. Eddie was taken and so was something others that others were hurt and died. After a while it got quiet… we all ran out to find that Rosemarie, and Christian there. We were told to get back inside, I think we could have saved more if we had listened… only few were allowed to go on the rescue sadly I wasn't one" he gave a loud sigh.

"Well I don't agree with that" said Apollo. "One time Strigoi broke in to our house, and I mean like twenty, out parents were trying to help a dhampir who was badly injured by a Strigoi, so they were trying to protect him and us… so we came and helped, I distracted while M&M and MJ killed." Everyone stared wide mouthed at Apollo. "Our parents gave us marks, it was what last year?" He asked he's sister Dot, she gave a nod before MJ said. "But our marks are different, out parent lost count of how many Strigoi they'd killed so they only gave us one, and it's different then there's, they count by hundreds, so that's what they do, they gave us a mark to show we killed Strigoi, it means we killed five."

"Wh- Who are your parents?" I stuttered out. They all froze then slowly relaxed "Um… W- We can't tell you" Apollo said quickly. "What'd mean?" Sara said tilting her head. "We're told not to tell" MJ said looking annoyed "Not yet at lest." A sudden shrill ring cut her off. Apollo toke a small silver cellular phone out of his pocket he flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hey'a Mom" he said blushing a little. "Yeah… Wait, what, Well why, how the he-, No im no- Mom would you list- pleas- Would you-" he hard a strange look on his face and it seemed like his 'mom' kept interrupting him. He gave a sigh and handed the phone to a scared looking Dot

"Hi Mom… no, well yeah we just got here… no we didn't, no No! you don't need to send dad… No one knows…" She looked at me before saying "I see… well it seemed she had a kid and it's like the… vision… okay…no…well why didn't you just ask…oh…ok…love you to… bye" she gave the phone to MJ "Hey… No I didn't… Well Apollo's sad you kept interrupting him, he… oh oh OH! Ok no we'll everyone asked who u and dad are… we know… we won't tell... We'll hell everyone staring…ok ok no I didn't! Fine tell dad I love him… love you too bye." She handed the phone back t Apollo "Hi Oh hey Dad… nah, Chris… I think, no well he looks like Christi- well… okay… when are we- well if they do can't you just come and- okay love ya tell mom bye" he hung up the phone. "He said we could tell only if we need to and that there probably think we made it up" he stated.

"Well I'm leaving" MJ stood up Dot fallowing her out the door. "Ugh why'd he do that?" Ollie suddenly said getting up five minutes after his sister left. After the door swung close I exhaled not noticing I was holding my breath "That was weird" I said. I guess a little too loud because everyone and this time I know everyone stared before laughter erupted.

Dot Pov

I fallowed MJ out of the gym; mother said that we had to protect the Dragmir no matter what. "Dad said to be careful we don't want to scare the Moroi or Dhampir" my brother said. I gave him a nod and walked fast towards our dorms. "Mom wants us to watch that Chris dude… that's why she had us do all that research. She thinks Toby's after him." MJ said. "Lets hope not…" I mumbled "What do you think would happen if I told them out mom is Rosemarie Hathaway/Belikov and our dad's Dimitri Belikov?" Ollie had a smirk playing at his lips "They'd be more freaked there not dead then worry that they had kids!" I laughed


	2. Chapter 2

**Dot Pov**

"So we all have at lest one class at with him?" MJ asked. I shrugged "Come on I was on a train all day I'm tired" I grabbed her hand and dragged her the rest of the way. "See ya tomorrow bro!" I called over my shoulder. Once we were in our bed room I fell onto my bed "God we got more secrets to hide that's just great!" I said sarcastically. I heard my sister laugh before I fell into a deep sleep.

I of course woke up first; I stretched before going into the bathroom. When I walked back out I found MJ sitting there on the bed. "Shower" I stated before going to find something to wear. She slowly got up and walked to the door. "You're really not a morning person" I smiled, she grunted as I laughed. I walked over to my dressed and continued to look for something to wear. "Hey you should wear that black skirt mom got and that dark night blue shirt" MJ said. I jumped a foot in the air. "Freaking A MJ I didn't notice you weren't in the shower!" I screamed. She ended up falling down laughing.

**Aden Pov**

The Masons are good at everything! They have all the teacher stumped and could easily beat the whole class at fighting. I swear I don't know why they go here. Artemis is apparently better at fighting then Apollo and Athens that's what they say any ways. So far ten guys asked Athens and Artemis out, Athens apparently is dating Apollo, Which got the whole school messed up till they said she was adopted. No one knows anything else about them, they tend to keep to themselves, and for some reason Artemis keeps staring at my best friend Chris!

"Hey your Chris's friend… Aden right?" I turned around to see Apollo. "Um yeah we're cousins… Apollo" I mumbled unsure why he cared. "Ollie please… Apollo just doesn't sound right… my sister and girlfriend tend to use one of there middle names, so you want to sit with us at lunch?" he asked. I gave him a confused look "Sure I guess…" he said "cool" and turned around racing the opposite way. "That was…" "Mister Ivashkov get to class!" a heard someone yell as I ran down the hall. I turned around the corner and slumped down.

"You can't be serious!" I heard a voice yell it was muffled by the door by still you could hear it. "Mom said Strigoi were planning on attacking again, but this time a lot more." I heard what I finally made out to be Artemis's voice said calmer then the first. When what they said finally sank in my eyes widen "What are we suppose to do, we can't tell they'll get suspicious!" I heard Athens yell again. "But if we don't tell everyone will get hurt" I heard Apollo interject. "But, what are we going to do?" Athens asked sound depressed "mom said she and dad will come, try and explain" I heard Artemis say I heard a snort "I doubt that's going to work… I mean really, I don't think it will help I mean everyone's thought they've been died for twenty years!" Apollo said.

My eyes were probably the size of watermelons. "We'll talk about this later we got to go!" Artemis hissed. "I think it weird we've been here a month… and only a month Toby could have acted any time before!" Athens said. I leaned my back against the corner in the wall as the door opened right in front of me. "What ever, no one can understand Toby" Apollo said. "Come on we're late for class, oh hey did you hear there going to have another assembly thing" Artemis said. "Why?" " I hear it for all the people who died in the fight at the school… mom and dad are in the list" she said the part in a whisper my mouth was hanging wide open as i watched them walk down the hall and turn a corner.1 thing was for sure they are not human, Strigoi, Moroi or Dhampir... but what ever they are I'm going to figure it out.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. 1st AN SRY

Okkkkkkkkkk sooooooo I need you guys my lovely readers 2 help me pick who goes with who!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!! So Athen's is with Apollo so I need to know should Artemis end up with chris, aden or someone else?????????????????? I can't continue till I know!!!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

sryyyyy it toke so longggggggggggggg

* * *

Athens pov

I kissed my boyfriend (technically adopted brother) and started to walk to my other class. My sister Artemis said the mom thinks Toby is after Chris her old best friend son. Toby's a force you don't want to fight. Toby's a Strigoi just ten times smarter and scarier and so on. He's made an army or so we think, to take down the Academies, He wants them gone so he can take control of the Moroi and Dhampir community.

I sighed I already learned this stuff, I had to…to survive, I mean when your parents spend most of the time either watching or hanging out with you or hunting and killing Strgoi…you need to learn how to protect yourself. Its not our fault were more advanced. It's also not my fault were older.

It was time for the assembly, I of cores sat by my boyfriend and sister. They started the assembly which was more over a funeral, honoring the dead. some of the others that were there were here like the queen her self.

But when mom came up an upper class man said something. "Why do you have her there? She left…she's probably a blood whore or something" he sneered. Apollo turned red before tackling him "Apollo!" I scream. "Shut up Artemis I'm sick of everyone calling her that! She protected them! Even when she was gone! She sent us here to protect THEM! And this is how they repay her, by calling her a whore!" he screamed Glaring at me, while still holding up the boy. "Apollo Christian Adrian Edward Mason! I damn well know I raised you better then that!" I turned around to see my mom and dad standing there, my mom was scowling at Apollo. "Mommy!" Artemis cried running to her. Of cores she's the momma's girl.

I heard gasp writher because Rosemarie Hathaway looks like she did 30 years ago or the part where Artemis's called her mommy. I really didn't know, Apollo scowled and relished the boy, "They know nothing, and they call you and dad horrible things, yet you protect them like you're there friends!" Apollo was red, visible shaking. Mom and dad smiled…what the fuck? My boyfriend Apollo there son is having a fit and there smiling? "He acts just like we did" my mom squealed. My dad chuckled, "Apollo we knew our consequences when we chose to leave. Let them believe what they want, we are just here to help." Dad said a smile on his face.

"Rose…Dimitir" I looked over to see Queen Lisa shaking, tears streaming down her face. "Hi Lisa" my mom waved happily. "Mom?" I asked her weirdly. She rolled her eyes, she walked over to Lisa and hugged her, right before Lisa personal guard jumped and pulled her off and away from Lisa. That might not have been the best idea… the guy threw as in, in the air threw, but mom twisted and landed on her feet.

Mom growled and went into a fighting pose. I looked around most of the people were scared, Apollo was smirking, dad just seemed to be in his own thought bubble, and Artemis wasn't looking? I turned my head to fallow her stare only to see Chris, Lisa boy staring right back at her. A smile came to my face; I was beginning to thinks she went the other way. (Not that I have anything against people that go that way)

I turned my attention back to the fight, just in time to see my mom pin him down. "Last time I came here, the guardians were a lot tougher" she commented letting him go. My dad laughed "No Roza, you just weren't as strong as you are now, back then." He had a wistful smile. "Can I hug my best friend or are you guys going to attack me again?" she asked looking at the other guardians.

They didn't move, (I think they were in shock) she went back over to Lisa and hugged her, Lisa pulled away after a minute "Idiot!" she sniffled her face was red a puffy, she'd been crying. Mom laughed, "But that's why you love me!" she said it sarcastically.

"Roza, as much as I love to see you happy…we still have a problem" my dad interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5 almost answers

"Roza, as much as I love to see you happy…we still have a problem" my dad interrupted. Mom huffled "Yes yes I know" she scowled. "What?" Queen lissa asked looking between my parents. "You know some one thinks it would be a good idea to come and kidnapped most likely kill or turn Chris your son… so same old same old!" Apollo answered brightly. "Oh yeah and we ant Dhampir or Strigoi or Moroi or human" I smiled brightly. "Now that could have waited" my mom scowled at me and like that it got quiet.

"Story time?" I asked my head tilted. "Might as well" Apollo rolled his eyes. "Ok a long long time ago" "In a galaxy far far away" Apollo interrupted. "Apollo" my mom warned hm. "Any ways 30 years ago when we came here…" my mom got a wistful look on her face.

"I-…Princess you remember you bond with Roza?" Dad said.

Lisa pov

"Yes of cores" I replied. "You know how…Roza started to see ghost?" I shot a look at Rose apparently she convinced Dimitir that she does see ghost. "I thought we established that it was stress" Christian, my husband cut in. Dimitir gave Rose a look "It's much more. You brought her back… and she was getting slowly pull back…" I gave him a confused look "I was dying Lisa" my eyes widen as I looked at Rose "Wha-What do you mean?" "Just that the ghosts… it wasn't stress…" she shock her head and gave me a sad look. "She told me what was happening" I turned my attention back to Dimitir but kept my stare on Rose.

"I did research and found a way to save her… but it was a 50 50 chance…" "50 50 chance?" Christian asked (my lovely husband) "That we woulld both die" Rose replied looking bored.

* * *

_yes i know short get over it!!!!!! sry... i pretty much broke my foot, my b-days this week and im in a very bad mood cause my stupid foot *glares at foot* look at the bright side ppl u review i might just post more often ^^ (nothing else to do!) but i've been having trouble with some of my stories mostly personal ones... but n/m im sorry it toke so long really i am...i know how annoing it is to wait i'll try 2 update soon... i really will_


	6. Chapter 6 The truth of the Matter

Rozapov

Then everyone was quiet. What is weird cause we got like what 1,000 people in the room… and it was hear pin drop quiet. "The odds were against us Lisa… it wouldn't have worked if…" I stopped and looked at my Dimitir, he'd saved me then and about hundred other times. "If what?" a guardian asked standing behind the queen (Lisa) "50 percent said we we're both going to die… other 50 says that as long as we're each others _soul mates _we'd both live and become stronger." I stated simply never taking my eyes off Dimitir.

"I don't get it" a moroi girl asked. "I am shadow kissed meaning I died and a spirit user brought me back. Now the dead don't think that's fair so they tried to pull me back… Dimitir found a way to save me from dying again. But there was a very high chance that it would just kill both of us." I gave a big sigh. "Get it got it good. Now to on more pressing matters Tobi a Strigoi who is like the king for his kind hates me and my family, but that's not the point he's going to lead a full on envision on the academies all across the glode" Lisa eyes widen. "And we have reason to believe that he wants Christopher Dragomir" "Why the hell do they want me?" Chris yelled standing up looking wide eyes at his mother.

It became eerily quiet "We think that he thinks that you're a spirit user which I have no idea why, but he wants you" Dimitir answered looking solemnly at Chris. "On the bright side-" Artemis began "What bright side?" Chris yelled. "I was just going to say, that with us here there's a 99% chance that you wont get taken" she added sourly. "We are the best" Apollo said "And to survive you're going to need the best" Athens added "After all who would want to battle the famous Black Rose" I smirked when Artemis added that. "Or the famous Blue Storm" Apollo added once again "And don't forget the red rose and the soul seer" Dimitri put in looking proudly at our children "And you must never forget blue harvest" I finshed

* * *

**yes i know its short and im sorry...with skool and all i haven't been able to write any of my stories I'll try and type more and get it posted fast but a person can only do so much...**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, anyone who's been following, but I'm working on a project, and lost most of my stories, so no I will not be updating.


End file.
